Wow? (Rated T)
by RainbowFez
Summary: Grant has feelings for Crash and Crash may have feelings for Grant. Home alone together Crash wants Grant to know he isnt just a replasement child. He's cared about too. Crash didnt think this would happen though but he cant really complain no matter how wrong the feelings are. The full rated M version will be posted soon.


So I really liked how i wrote this. I was originally going to just have it rated M but since not as many people would read it i decided I'd write 2. The first, this one is rated T and the second which I'll be posting by the end of tomaro (maybe today) will have the rated M sex scene that comes after this. Havnt finished typing it though but I'm almost done. I dont relly expect any reviews cuz my last Grant/Crash didnt get any but if you read it please review. I want to know what people think and i hate it when no one reviews at all. I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

Crash sat on the couch in Carter's house. He was thankful that they took him in after his Uncle was out to get him. He was putting them in danger being here. Elizabeth knew that and was willing to put her kids in danger for him. He could never repay her for that, no matter what he did. But it was awkward now that they all were ether at school or work. At least it was three. Carter should be home soon and he wouldn't feel like creep staying in someone's house.

He let out a sigh of relief when the door opened. His heart dropped though when a male voice grunted. It sounded like a bad was dropped in the kitchen. Deciding he didn't want to sit here and do nothing anymore, he got up and approached the notice. Sure enough when he walked into the kitchen Grant was digging into a carton of ice cream.

"Mgmsm" Grant muttered, looking at Crash. The older boy chuckled and gave a small smile. He didn't know the effect it had.

Grant looked back down at his ice-cream trying not to blush. He couldn't believe he just talked with ice-cream in his mouth. He knew he always sounded ridiculous. Swallowing he looked back at the older boy. "Hi" He repeated, this time the word coming out in the proper language.

"Hi" Crash said, giving another small chuckle. Grant's heart fluttered. Another problem was making itself known but he was on the other side of the counter so Crash couldn't see. He couldn't help it. He'd seen Crash without his shirt on. Now when he saw him that's all he could think of… well and another part of him, slightly lower down. The thought of seeing Crash like that, without any clothes, it was a tantalizing fantasy that just wouldn't go away. Every night the same dream wakes him sweaty and hard. "Earth to little man" Crash said, waving his hand in front of Grant's face. Grant jumped, blushing deep read. This was not his day.

"Sorry, distracted" Grant murmured. Crash laughed. Grant felt like he was about to die.

"I recognize that look." Crash smiled. "You like someone."

"What? No… No" Grant repeated. Crash sat down across from him.

"Come on. I know your crushing on someone. Look your blushing." Crash chuckled, poking the younger's cheek.

"Umm Carter wanted me to tell you something" Grant shot out in a gasp. "Ummm she wanted me to uh tell you that she was held up by the councilor and wouldn't be home for about another hour and a half" Grant told him, stumbling over his words. "I guess she's making Crater go over some stuff because she wants Carter to take that test" Grant rambled off.

"Your trying to change the subject" Crash said, a little disappointed he'd be here alone for another hour and a half. He was with Grant of course but the kid definitely wasn't the best conversationalist.

"I think I'm gonna go to my room" Grant said before rushing away. Crash sighed and shook his head. He cleaned up Grant's food and followed the boy up the stairs. The door to Grants room was agar. He knocked on the door before entering.

"Hi again" Crash said. Grant glanced up from his computers where he was loading a game. "What are you playing?"

"Nothing just an online game" Grant said, looking away.

"Why are you so embarrassed" Crash asked, sounding slightly concerned. IT made Grant only want him more. "We all have had crushes." Grant stood and made to leave but Crash grabbed his arm and pulled him to sit next to him on the foot of the bed. "You can trust me. I won't tell anyone."

"I can't!" Grant nearly shouted. Crash game him a confused look. God, how can the boy look even cuter confused. That shouldn't be possible.

"Can you at least tell me why?" Crash asked, keeping a firm hand on the ginger's shoulder.

"He's a guy ok!" Grant shouted, knowing Crash wouldn't leave him alone till he was told something. Grant didn't know what to expect but he never expected Crash to laugh, well chuckle but in his embarrassed state of mind it felt like a laugh.

"Shut up!" Grant shouted, jumping up. Crash stopped immediately with a startled look.

"Oh! Wasn't laughing at you" Crash said quickly, raising his hands in defense. Grant glared. "I was just surprised." He added. "You look like a ladies man. You must have the girls falling all over you."

That actually made Grant laugh, full blown laughing. Crash smirked. "Yea right" Grant said, sobering.

"Why not?" Crash asked with a smirk.

"I mean, look at me" Grant said gesturing to himself. Crash raised an eyebrow. "I'm not the best looking guy in the world."

"You look fine" Crash chuckled. "You're actually pretty cute. Maybe if you were a few years older I'd be going after you." He laughed. Grant froze in place, shock on his face. Crash fell silent, looking really worried. "I didn't mean to…. Grant I'm sorry… I mean I know."

"Shut up" Grant groaned, pulling the little courage he had. Before the boy could object, he moved in, placing a small but hard kiss on the teen. Crash's eyes opened wide. His reaction should be to push the boy off and explain to him the age difference and the very illegality of it but his body didn't seem to agree. His eyes closed and a hand raised to the red hair he found so attractive in his older sister.

For someone with no experience Grant was a good kisser. Or maybe it was just how soft his lips were against his own, even as they pushed roughly. It also could be the way the boy was trying to take over the kiss. Crash had always been the dominant one, maybe he should try following others for a bit. He let Grant take control of the kiss and it was amazing.

It felt like so much longer than it was but when Grant finally pulled away time seamed to start up again. "That was…" Grant stumbled.

"Wow?" Crash asked with the smallest smirk he'd ever done.

* * *

Did you like the story? Please review and tell me. The Rated M version will be posted very very soon. Thank you for reading. :) And if you liked it check out my other stories.


End file.
